


Singing to you, my Love

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst at first, Atsumu can sing, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shoyo can sing, Shy Tsukishima Kei, Singing, cute and fluffy, singing love confession, smug Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: What if during the Schweiden Adlers vs Black Jackal game, Oikawa shows up in the audience, smiling and cheering for Hinata. After the game, Oikawa talks to Shouyou.And Atsumu getting jealous and hugging Hinata while glaring at Oikawa.What will happen?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	Singing to you, my Love

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you all that I will post another AtsuHina fanfic
> 
> A better one lmao XD#
> 
> Anyway ENJOY !!!

The ball was on their side and perfectly received. The setter got ready to toss the ball into the air. Everyone else got ready to spike the ball over the net. One of the players ran up to the net, slightly tripping over a patch of sweat covering the ground. He quickly gained his footing and jumped up. His body became light and to everyone he was flying. The crowd held their breaths. This would be the last point the team would need to win the game.

The ball was in the air. The boy looked towards the other team and quickly calculated a way to spike the ball, so that they would be unable to get it. He finally fixated on a spot and hit the ball with so much force, that it slammed down on the other side with a loud bang.

Once he was back on steady ground, he looked up and that was when the referee announced that it was a point and their team won. The team let out a scream of victory in unison and the audience finally could release their breath and cheer their lungs out.

A group of people rushed from the audience down to the team. "HINATA!!!" they called out to the spiker. Hinata turned around with a bright smile and ran to them. They engulfed him in a group hug, while crying. "You did soo well, Hinata!!!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was immensely proud of his former teammate.

When they finally released him, he answered all their questions with excitement. "It's so good to have you back Hinata!!" his senpais say. Yamaguchi and Yachi grinned and both nudged Tsukishima who grunted. "Alright fine" He ruffled Shoyo's hair. "Well done in beating the King, Hinata." The ginger's eyes sparkled "Aww Tsukki cares~" the boy jokingly cooed at him. Tsukishima's cheeks turned pink. "You know what I regret coming here" Hinata giggled and hugged the taller blond. "Thank you for coming and cheering for us, Tsukki~" The blond stiffened under the touch and turned his head away. "whatever"

Bokuto and the others came towards them and thanked them for coming. Atsumu was staring, well more like glaring at Tsukishima. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder and forced a smile. "Yo, former Karasuno!! What's up?" Tsukishima's eyes glinted slightly, but he didn't say anything. Kageyama also came over to talk to his senpais.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to look at former Seijoh Volleyball Captain, Oikawa. "Yo Shoyo~" he smiled and waved. Atsumu raised an eyebrow. 'Why does this guy seem so familiar with his Shoyo?' He assumed that the ginger would wave back, but to his surprise, Hinata ran over to the guy. "Oikawa-san!! You came!!" Oikawa laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Haha, of course I came or did you expect me to pass the opportunity of seeing you kick their asses" Shoyo giggled. "Are we going to play again sometime? I had a lot of fun when we played in Rio"

That hit Atsumu hard. _'They played together in Rio? Wait!! They were there together???'_ He looked at them again and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. _'How long does he think he can touch my Shoyo?'_ One glance at Oikawa's face and that was it. One could clearly see the emotions displaying on the other setter. Adoration, Awe and the one emotion that drowned all the other's... Love. That didn't sit well with him.

Atsumu quickly went over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a backhug. His head laid on top of Hinata's and he looked Oikawa straight in the eye. "What do you want from my Shoyo-kun?" "What? 'Your Shoyo-kun'? Don't make me laugh, Miya" Oikawa gave him a glare of his own. Hinata was completely oblivious to their animosity, he was busy blushing at the body contact between him and Atsumu, but he was slowly turning blue from the lake of oxygen.

Sakusa and Bokuto then came to them and the owlish boy immediately started rambling about something. Sakusa released Hinata from the boy prison by yours truly Atsumu. He gave the boy some vitamins and water, recharging himself with Shoyo's bright smile.

_**~Team Dinner~** _

It was quite awkward. The Schweiden Adlers, Black Jackal, former team Karasuno and Oikawa sat at one huge table in the restaurant. Atsumu's eyebrow twitched. "Tell me, why did we invite these other guys again?" "Because Coach wanted to." Sakusa said and moved his mask down to drink his water. "And the more the merrier, Atsumu-san!!" Hinata, who sat at the other side of the blond said. As Atsumu wanted to reply to Shoyo, he saw that that Oikawa guy quickly caught Shoyo's attention. "Shoyo!! You need to try this!! It's soo good!! he held his chopsticks out to Hinata and the boy tasted the food.

To say Atsumu was angry at Oikawa, is an understatement. He was **livid**.

"Hehe, we had an indirect kiss" Oikawa said and booped Hinata's nose. The ginger's face immediately flushed red and he looked back to his plate. Atsumu clicked his tongue and turned away, but he didn't see the smirk Oikawa wore.

After a few minutes, Atsumu stood up and walked outside, the cold breeze of the evening sky hit him. He found himself in a small park and sat on one of the swings. He looked up at the stars, twinkling and sparkling. They reminded him of Shoyo's eyes. He sighed. The same Hinata that was back there with that Oikawa guy.

He closed his eyes and softly started to sing.

_Known each other since forever_

_You always seem to have my heart_

_Said that we'd end up together_

_But I never knew where to start_

_And everytime you find somebody_

_And tell me how you think they're the one_

_It's hard for me to take_

_You loved me in a way that I don't want_

_You look at me_

_Like I'm someone you only need_

_When it goes wrong_

_But you look at him_

_Like he's your missing piece_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_I wish it was me_

_Oh, it's so hard to be the reason_

_The reason you can sleep at night_

_The one you miss so much you're barely breathing_

_The face you see_

_When you turn out the lights_

_And every time you've got nobody_

_I'm thinking maybe I could be the one_

_It's hard for me to take_

_You loved me in a way that I don't want_

_You look at me_

_Like I'm someone you only need_

_When it goes wrong_

_But you look at him_

_Like he's your missing piece_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_The music fades_

_The lights come on_

_And I just want_

_To take you home_

_But you whispered to him_

_That you're ready to leave_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_I wish it was me_

_And I almost told you_

_About a million times_

_Oh, I was tripping on for words_

_I never seem to find_

_Just a little closer_

_It's getting harder to hide_

_I keep losing the lights_

_But the answer's right there in your eyes_

_You look at me_

_Like I'm someone you only need_

_When it goes wrong_

_But you look at him_

_Like he's your missing piece_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_You look at me_

_Like I'm someone you only need_

_When it goes wrong_

_But you look at him_

_Like he's your missing piece_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_The music fades_

_The lights come on_

_And I just want_

_To take you home_

_But you whispered to him_

_That you're ready to leave_

_And darling, I wish it was me_

_I wish it was me_

(Song: " _I wish it was me_ " by Etham)

His voice was sad and tired. A few tears rolled down his cheek. He needed to give up, but he didn't want to. Actually he can't, he just loved the ginger boy too much. _'If Shoyo is happy with Oikawa, so be it... I'll just live with heartbreak.'_ His smile was full of regret.

He finally opened his eyes to look at the stars, but his eyes caught those teary filled ones of... Hinata.

"Wha- Why-" Atsumu stumbled over his words.

Hinata hiccuped and sniffled. "Whoever hurt Atsumu-san, doesn't deserve you!! You are too good of a person!!"

The blond gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. "it's not that easy... that person doesn't deserve me... he has somebody else after all..." he stood up and gave Hinata a painful smile. "it's probably for the best... maybe I'm not made to be loved..." he started to walk and passed Hinata.

The boy quickly turned around and grabbed Atsumu's hand. "Wait!! T-There's something I need to tell you" Atsumu bit his lip and shook his head. "...not now..." Hinata squeezed his hand, making Atsumu look at him. "Please Atsumu-san!! I really need to tell you!!" They boy begged him, tears staining his cheeks. The blond couldn't say _'no'_ to Hinata... he never could. "...alright..."

Hinata gave him a small smile and fidgeted with his fingers. "uhm... so... i don't know how to say this..." he mumbled, pouting slightly. Atsumu almost pulled the boy into a hug. He wanted to kiss those plush pink lips of Hinata, but he held back. _'He has Oikawa now...'_ Shoyo looked up at him and took a step back. "I know how to tell you now... P-Please listen... Atsumu-san"

Shoyo took a deep nervous breath. _'You can do this!! You can do this!!'_ He calmed down and closed his eyes.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

(Song: " _Can't help falling in Love with you_ " by Haley Reinhart)

Atsumu's mouth dropped open as he heard Hinata sing. _'He can sing? His voice is so beautiful... Wait- what is he singing?'_ His eyes widen when he realized the words coming out of the boy's mouth. _'...falling in love...? D-Does he l-love me?'_ His eyes fill with tears.

When Hinata stopped singing, he looked at Atsumu and gulped. He didn't know if the other would do after he confessed. But deep down he hoped, prayed that Atsumu would at least think about his feelings, instead of straight out rejection. "A-Atsumu-san?" he called out, but the other didn't reply. His head was down and the bangs were covering his face. _'great... I screwed u-'_ He was pulled out of his thought as he met Atsumu's chest, arms wrapping around his smaller body. The blond's head rested on the other's shoulder.

"Please don't let this be a dream" Atsumu said. "A-A-Atsumu-san?" Hinata blushed and was slightly trembling. "I love you Shoyo" the taller said, which froze the boy in his place. "The song, I sang, was about how I wanted to be by your side... but couldn't... because I thought you already had... someone else... so please... please... don't let this be a dream..." he tightened his embrace.

Hinata's ears were burning red and his heart was beating fast. He wrapped his arms around the other. "It's not a dream, Atsumu-san... It's real... I have fallen in love with you and I hoped that you had too..."

They pulled away and looked at each other. Their eyes told a story, no one can write into words. They leaned in and met in a soft kiss. It sent sparks through their bodies, like fireworks.

There were kissing for good three minutes, before they pulled away to catch their breaths. Their eyes met and they smiled brightly. Soon the smile turned into goofy grimaces, then to giggles and finally to laughs.

Atsumu leaned his forehead against Hinata's. They once again stared at each other, a bright smile on their faces.

_"I love you"_

They had said that in unison, their eyes widen and then chuckled.

They once again whispered _"I love you"_ to each other before Atsumu claimed Shoyo's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: KiaraKarma
> 
> For future updates & other stuff
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
